LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 December 2015
01:19 I always cheer for sleep :P 01:19 i already saw some of the new batman sets of 2016 :) 01:19 quietly though 01:19 so as not to wake anyone :D 01:19 so far, just two new batman minifigs 01:19 are they good? 01:19 oh ok 01:20 what's he wearing? 01:20 what are the new BAtman fashions? :D 01:22 i got you some pics of the sets 01:25 hey lava 01:25 Hello :P 01:25 how are you? 01:26 I'm fine, you? :3 01:26 also 01:26 having a day off :) 01:27 finishing s10 today 01:27 I had a day off today and yesterday xD 01:27 I still didn't finish S11 xD 01:27 i know you dont play anymore, i still thought i tell you :p 01:28 xD 01:29 did many people from here went to trove? 01:38 hey lucky 01:38 hi 01:39 whats up? 01:39 having a day off and thought i try to catch up a bit 01:39 oh ok 01:39 how are you? 01:40 doing great 01:40 awesome :) i have a cold, but it's on the decline 01:40 ok :) 01:42 hey sorry I was afk and didn't realize how long I'd be gone ;) 01:42 np 01:42 hi :) 01:42 got the pics? 01:43 I didn't check yet XD 01:43 just a sec 01:43 back :P 01:43 hey Lucky!! :) 01:43 LU will be back in early 2016 :) 01:43 and Lava :) 01:43 dont worry, its not that important 01:43 Hello xD 01:43 \ 01:43 hi lav 01:44 looo\ 01:44 how much will it be? 01:44 free 01:44 hate enter button .-. 01:44 after spending a lot on lmo, i dont need another money grave :) 01:45 its free 01:45 do you mean LUNI or ACTUAL LU? :P 01:45 DLU 01:45 sounds good :) 01:45 luni is dead 01:45 DLU? 01:45 Drakflame lego universe 01:45 what does the D stand for? :P 01:45 Deluxe lego universe 01:45 lol 01:46 there is a server now, you can play with other players and equip items 01:46 link plz xD 01:46 need to see it :P 01:46 but in 2016 it will come back 01:46 fullyy 01:46 fullyy* 01:46 fully* 01:46 k 01:46 wait, early 2016? so Jan? :P 01:46 http://5.230.147.129/ 01:46 maybe 01:47 they just said early 01:47 2016 01:49 I logged in, what do I click on now? xD 01:49 well, do you have nexus 2? 01:49 no :P 01:49 well.... you have to dowload it 01:49 downloading now :P 01:49 k good 01:50 registered right now ;) 01:50 and ill give you a link for the tutorial 01:50 this is basically LUNI, lol xD 01:50 no, this is jonnys server 01:50 same links, same server stuff even xD 01:50 ainÄt luni 01:50 ain't* 01:50 ok :P 01:51 luni is dead anyways 01:51 I'd also appreciate a tutorial link :) 01:51 it says on the top "Download LUNI" *~*~ 01:51 i know, but its not luni trust me 01:52 WAIT, did LEGO give an 'ok' on this project? :P 01:52 yep 01:52 phew xD 01:52 there are 2 players npw 01:52 now* 01:52 online 01:52 5.3GBs, 2 hours :P 01:52 yep 01:52 1 hour now xD 01:53 what do i have to download? 01:53 speed of 1.2MB/s :3 01:53 Nexus 2 :P 01:53 nexus 2 01:53 I'm gonna leave to make it faster xD 01:53 bbl :P 02:50 ok 02:52 GTG in 10 minutes. 02:52 k 02:54 hi 02:54 Hola mi amigos 02:54 What MMO are y'all talking about? 02:55 runescape. 02:55 Hi \o 02:55 Yep 02:55 for a little 02:55 hi 02:56 it's not over yet .-. xD 02:56 xd rubble has it already 02:56 Lava o/ 02:56 but he will do it tomorrow 02:56 30 mins left :P 02:56 :P 02:56 30 mins what? 02:56 for the download of the LU client xD 02:56 nexus 2 02:57 LU's back? 02:57 in 2016 fully 02:57 not by LEGO officially, but yeah, sort of :P 02:57 Ah K 02:57 Link 02:57 http://5.230.147.129/ 02:58 imagine if you (lucky) and vic stayed playing, and did another LC run with Whoosh xD 02:58 lol the memories of that 52 run though! 02:58 lvl 60 might be guaranteed, lol xD 02:58 yeah but still useless to do lost 02:59 exactly :P 02:59 Does sim created this? :P 02:59 it's useless for the game to stay up, besides the memories that it holds, and my 52 total days spent on it ;~; xD 02:59 no :P 02:59 :P 02:59 Aw :P 03:00 It would explain hos inactivity, but no. :P 03:00 *his 03:00 guys, I want you to join my revolution for the wiki xD 03:00 what ya want to do? 03:00 http://luni.wikia.com/wiki/LUNI_Wiki 03:01 we all migrate to Trove <3 03:01 I migrated to CVN, so no :P 03:02 GTG o/ 03:02 bye 03:02 CVN? 03:04 Oh, I used to play Runescape. The old version is much better than the new one. What can you do with LU right now? 03:04 yep the old runescapre was the best! 03:04 gtg now, cya l8r! xD 03:04 cya Error: Invalid time.